1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for assessing cardiopulmonary fitness.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous methods of measuring or assessing cardiopulmonary fitness of a person. For example, devices such as a blood glucose monitor or a gas measurement device may be used to assess the cardiopulmonary fitness of a person. However, in addition to the measurements taken by these devices, professional knowledge is required to analyze the measurement results to determine the cardiopulmonary fitness of a person. Thus, it is difficult for ordinary people to assess their cardiopulmonary fitness by using these devices.
The cardiopulmonary fitness of a person is accessed by determining a maximal exercise tolerance and/or submaximal exercise tolerance of the person based on the exercise capacity and fitness of the individual. An ordinary user who has difficulties in exercising at a submaximal exercise tolerance needs to use a designated exercise tolerance test protocol. In addition, such a user has a high risk of getting injured while exercising at a maximal exercise tolerance level. Thus, in practice, it is not easy for individuals to assess their own cardiopulmonary fitness and to implement an exercise regime.